


Lists Of Great Importance

by Welsh_Woman



Series: 31 Fics For 31 Days of December [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (But Not For Much Longer), Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3025394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Crappy New Year Resolutions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lists Of Great Importance

"Find the perfect wedding spot."

"I already found it."

"Get my husband to take a vacation,"

"I will when we go on our honeymoon."

"Grow a beard."

"I doubt you’ll get any farther than that scruffy fluff you attempted last year."

"Finally lose that extra holiday weight."

"Mhm, I like that extra weight."

" _Really?_ "

"Now you don’t look like a bleached twig anymore."

"Well, not all of us can look like Greek gods all the time!"

A hand bats at the pencil poking at its owner’s ear, sleepy voice muttering. “Why are you making this list, anyway? You're going to give up halfway through the year, Stiles, I _know_ you.”

"I really don't need all this negativity while I’m trying to better myself," Stiles scoffs, tapping the pencil against the list in his lap, glaring at Derek sprawled across his- _their_ , now-bed. “Why don’t you make your own list instead of being so judgey off mine?”

"I already fulfilled my resolution," Derek mutters, reaching out to still the tapping and place a kiss against the golden band that encircles one of Stiles’ fingers. "I just think it’s stupid that all of the ‘resolutions’ are things you're trying to change about yourself when you’re perfect the way you are."

"Okay, ignoring how cheesy that was," Stiles quips, face red because he has yet to get used to the way Derek drops compliments like he’s stating facts-the sky is blue, grass is green, Stiles is perfect-and he always deflects by being sarcastic, "You're marrying me, so your opinion is biased."

Derek groans, rolling over so that the sheet covering him slips down to leave his chest exposed, making him look like the cover of some Harlequin romance and effectively derailing Stiles’ train of thought.

However, before he can say whatever it is that he thinks will sway Stiles to his line of thinking, their bedroom door is thrown open and Dinah is bouncing over to them with Scott and Kira only a few steps behind her.

"Wake up, Daddies, it’s time to go to the park!"

"Dinah, honey, what have we said about- _**OH MY GOD, MY EYES!**_”

"Mr. Hale!"

There’s the sudden movement of Derek ripping the sheet out from underneath Stiles’ butt to cover himself hard enough that it sends Stiles tumbling to the floor, leaving him staring at Dinah from a slightly awkward angle as Scott rubs at his face and Kira stares determinedly at the far wall.

"Dude, _relax_. It’s not like you saw anythi-“

“ ** _I SAW A LOT MORE OF MY BOSS THEN I WANTED!!!_** ”

Kira apparently disagrees, if the flush of her neck and the way she bites her lip is any indication. Derek pulls the sheet over his head when he notices, falling back with a groan that makes her turn even _redder_.

"New resolution," Derek says from under the covers, Dinah giggling when he peeks at Stiles from over the edge of the bed. " _Buy a lock for the door_.”

"I’m pretty sure that’ll be done before _this_ year is even over…” Stiles sighs as Dinah pokes Derek in the nose as she asks why he’s hiding in the bed.


End file.
